Two Twins, Two Towns
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Lillian loved crops, Phillip enjoyed ranching. What happens when these two twins quarrel and end up in a mess all because of a bet? ((Summary subject to change.))
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly spring morning when the accident happened. The accident that would change everyone's lives, for better and for worse. The center of all this started on the second day of spring, in the mountains between two rival villages. Twins Phillip and Lillian were on their way to their village to start their new lives as farmers. With Phillip on the reins of this exploration, Lillian lounged atop their little cart to catch an hour or so of sleep before they arrived. The hadn't really made up their mind as to where they were exactly going, but they figured that when they saw either place, they'd decide. The two were known to quarrel, so they knew they'd have to compromise. Phillip had ranching in mind, where soft- hearted Lillian wanted rows and rows of plants.

It had been a long journey from the city, and Phillip's shift was just about over, he yawned. The road ahead looked like a straight-shot. He could close his eyes, just for a minute... Just a minute... He started to doze, slouching a bit, but keeping the reins in his hands.

A family of foxes lay stretched out on the trail, Lillian sat up with a stretch and spotted them just in time to throw herself up to Phillip and jerk the reins. The little pony protested as the cart teetered and eventually started flipping down the trail. Lillian screamed as she was flung into a bush, Phillip into a pond, and all their belongings down the trail.

The commotion had birds stirring from trees, animals curiously peeking out to see what had caused this fuss, and most of all, villagers from both villages getting worried. Ina, from the Konohana village decided to see what was the fuss. As did Rutger, from Bluebell. With both mayors, hurrying up the mountain, the twins tried to continue their journey.

"Lillian?" Phillip called out as he crawled out of the pond. He was already very aggravated at being soaked and cold. He raised his arm too quickly and heard a rip. Looking down at his already-battered clothes, he regretfully saw a large hole on the side. He sighed. He finally stood up and started wringing out his clothes, glancing around for his sister. "Are you alright?" he tried again, but without an answer. This was getting on his nerves. "Lillian I know you're somewhere over there, I saw you land in a bush. No more napping!"

A groan reached his ears as he started walking towards the tall bushes. "Phillip?" A pained voice squeaked from the bushes. A moment later, Lillian peeked out, holding her head. This was a sign Phillip recognized and he jolted forward, on his knees to examine her.

"Are you alright? Are you bleeding? What hurts? Lillian do you know what today is?" He started burning through the questions a million words a minute. If she was injured, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Lillian shrugged off the older boy, smiling a bit. He was commonly worrying for her health, and not paying enough attention to himself. "Phillip, I'm alright, I just have a headache. Today is Tuesday, I told you I'm okay."

He sighed, relieved. He started to stand up when two voices called out in unison. "Are you alright?" Silence. Then yelling.

A tall woman appeared into their from the east path down the mountain. She was dressed in a strange Japanese-styled outfit, and carried herself in a cocky manor. She looked intimidating as she yelled, "Rutger! I knew you had to be the source of this mess!"

The older man that came from the west path puffed up in annoyance. His grip on his cane tightened and he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Have you lost your eye-sight, Ina? I just arrived here like you. Perhaps you should invest in glasses."

They both glared at each other, not minding the twins sitting on the ground. Lillian cleared her throat loudly after a few minutes of silence. The two mayors turned to the twins, smiles painted on their previously-hostile faces.

"Are you two the farmers we we're expecting in Bluebell? Bluebell is down this path, we'll get you both set up-" Rutger explained before he was cut off by Ina.

She boomed in her loud voice, "Hold it! We had word of farmers arriving in Konohana!"

Rutger shrugged nonchalantly, "a mistake then."

"How do you know yours isn't a mistake?!" Ina growled.

"Stop!" Phillip had enough of their arguing. He hated fighting, Lillian was cowering down, watching the two go at it in silence. This was a regular occurrence of the two. Lillian cowered, Phillip spoke out. Of course he expected a lashing from his outbreak.

The two mayors apologized quietly, adjusting their postures.

* * *

"So we choose a town?" Phillip asked after all of the explanations and formalities were out of the way. Ina and Rutger nodded eagerly. He glanced at Lillian, who was now sitting up on her knees.

"That's easy!" She exclaimed with a smile. Phillip nodded slowly, hoping they were both thinking the same thing. Lillian looked at her brother, "on three?" Phillip agreed.

"One..." They kept their eye contact.

"Two..." Phillip had his answer.

"Three!" They both exclaimed in unison before shouting out their answers.

"Bluebell!" Phillip yelled.

"Konohana!" Lillian yelled just as loudly.

The two mayors looked confused, not knowing what to do in this situation. The twins, however, had launched into an argument.

"What's so good about smelly animals?!" Lillian demanded, standing up with vehemence as she argued.

"What's so hard about playing in the dirt?!" Phillip stood up as well, getting in her face. He knew Lillian hated that and he was ready for a brawl with the younger twin.

Lillian crossed her arms in a pout, turning away from him. "Harder than having your little pets!"

"Pets? They're animals! You work hard to take care of them!"

"I bet I could do it so much better!" Lillian fired at him.

"You're on. I'll live in Konohana and play in the dirt, you'll go to Bluebell and start ranching!" Phillip smirked, knowing she wouldn't last a week.

"So it's settled!" Rutger clapped loudly to remove some tension cause by the argument.

"Yes," Phillip said stubbornly as he crossed Lillian's path to follow the silent Ina down the path to Konohana. The way he walked portrayed absolute confidence, confident that he would win this bet.

Lillian watched them leave, wondering to herself if she had made a mistake. As she started following the chatty Rutger down the mountain side, she knew she had let her anger get the best of her. Rutger chatted so much about Bluebell, but she was barely listening. She was wondering how she'd be able to take care of animals when she barely knew anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're set?" Rutger had asked after explaining everything there was to animal care. Lillian stood in her barn, observing her gift-cow that laid down, chewing her hay. Lillian nodded meekly. "Alright," Rutger smiled and hobbled on out if the barn. Lillian followed him out of the barn to bid him farewell.

Once Rutger had left, she sat in the grassy fields and sighed. It had only been two days since she arrived and a lot had already happened. She met the entire town, gone foraging on the mountains, and even earned a little money. She hadn't seen or heard from Phillip, and that was fine. Lillian smirked to herself. Phillip was probably having trouble trying to make his plants grow. The thought of her brother having trouble made her laugh. She was still mad about their feud.

The wind was blowing a bit in the late afternoon, so Lillian decided it was time to move. She stood up, brushing her dirty-blonde hair aside, and made her way through her little farm. The chicken house has yet to house a chicken, but soon enough it would. Her little space next to her house was probably enough to have a few plants, that way she wouldn't need to buy as much food. With victory in her eyes, her mood was raised and her spirits were high in the sky. Taking care of animals wasn't going to be as difficult as she thought!

* * *

Raising crops was a little bit harder than Phillip thought. On the third day of living in Konohana, after watering his whopping five turnip plants, Phillip huffed through the mountains. Watering the useless seeds was boring and he didn't have much money for anything. He was lucky that Ina had given him a few free turnips, because without them he'd probably starve. He dined on those and some fish he caught with his hands in the stream on the mountains.

Overall, he hated crops. They had yet to impress him. He was walking through a row of trees when he almost ran into a villager.

She was caught off balance and started to lean back too far. Phillip's hand shot out to grab her, but the problem was that the girl was much too small and light, and ended up crashing into Phillip, knocking them both over and into the stream. The girl, laying on Phillip's chest and looking quite astonished, shoved herself off him, soaked to the bone.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she stood up, squeezing the water out of her blue dress. Phillip groaned, the rocks hurting his back from the fall, but he nodded anyway. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad.

"I'm fine, are you?" he sat up as the girl offered her hand to help him up. He shook his head, figuring she couldn't really help lift himself out of the water after seeing how light she is. He stood up by himself, wringing out the loose clothes Ina had gifted him with. He stole a glance at the girl and felt he wasn't doing her any favors by calling her a girl. Upon first glance, she had the height of a preteen, but her face and body said otherwise. Her face and eyes portrayed wisdom and knowledge. And her clothes were wet now, so they clung to her curves and he could tell that this was simply not a girl. She was a woman. He wondered how he had mistaken it. He glanced away shamefully before she caught him staring.

Little did Phillip know, she already caught him, and was getting anxious being around a stranger. "Yes, I am fine as well. My apologies, I crashed into you without even introducing myself! My name is Reina."

Reina, Phillip thought to himself. "I'm Phillip, I run the farm outside of town."

"Ina mentioned you," Reina said, "I live with my uncle Mako. I'm a botanist, so I was out here checking on the trees." She gestured back to the row of trees behind them.

Phillip nodded slowly, not getting how's he could check up on the trees, but accepting it nonetheless. "I needed to find things to sell or eat..." He claimed, looking down and noticing that the commotion had scared the fish into hiding. He sighed.

Reina followed his eyes. "The fish? They come back out after a few minutes. But don't overfish, the population in nature has to be balanced," Reina said in a teacherly voice.

Phillip shook his head, "no, no, I understand and I'm being careful not to solely rely on eating fish."

"Excellent, would you like to know what plants are edible?" Reina offered, "it's the least I could do for knocking you into the stream."

Phillip nodded eagerly, this was what he needed. If he knew what to eat and what not to eat, he could be set for life! Reina would soon solve one of his problems.

At the end of the day, Phillip walked back home from the mountains with his new friend. After waving goodbye when the trail forked off, one leading to his house and one leading to town, Phillip walked the short distance from the main road to his house alone. He still had a faint smile from the fun day he had running through the mountains and finding secrets paths he didn't know existed.

With his bag full of fresh herbs and food, he came home happy that day for the first time since moving in.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed and Lillian sat in the shade one warm afternoon. She was sipping tea outside of the cafe, observing Cam's work. Secretly, she had taken a liking to the florist. She visited him when she could, and he soon became a little more comfortable with her. She chatted with Laney and Ash when they arrived as well. She was making friends easily as always.

She wondered how Phillip was doing... He wasn't as open as she was. Of the two, she was better at making friends. With a shrug, she sipped her tea and threw out thoughts of her brother, surely he was fine. And if he wasn't, it wasn't her problem. She felt abandoned these past few days with no word at all from him. Making new friends wouldn't fill the absence of her other half, her twin. Although she was mad at him, she missed him. She wondered if he missed her too. Didn't he?

"All done with work?" Cam's voice startled her and snapped her back into reality.

She apologized for being zoned out and nodded, hoping she didn't look too klutzy as she smoothed her skirt over in her lap. He had closed his shop and was standing a few feet away from her secluded table in the corner of the cafe patio.

"Do you mind the company?" He asked politely, gesturing to the empty chair across hers.

"No, no! Sit, I don't mind at all," she insisted as he smiled lightly, taking the chair and lounging back in it.

"Today was a long day," Cam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He then chuckled, "I don't know why I'm complaining, you do much more than me with your animals."

"I do enough," Lillian shrugged, "you do your part as well. A florist has work too, it's just different from ranching. This isn't even the job I wanted."

Cam nodded, "thank you. Nobody noticed before you."

"I go to the mountains with you sometimes and see you studying the flowers, it looks hard. I would love to do what I want. Crops are my expertise."

Cam thought about her statement. "If you move, would you visit?"

Lillian was caught off guard by his request. Did he want her to visit often? What if.. "Of course, Cam."

Cam finally looked at her and smiled gratefully, "thank you, Lillian."

She couldn't help looking away with a slight blush, nodding awkwardly. Ash took this perfect moment to shuffle towards them, carrying his hat and looking tired. Cam turned around in his seat, looking up at Ash as he took a chair from the table a bit away and pulled it up to their table.

"Rough day?" Can asked as Ash laid his head on the table. Lillian giggled lightly and pat Ash's head.

"Ash, are you sick?" Lillian asked, pressing her hand to his blazing forehead. It felt warmer than usual.

As an answer, Ash coughed into his arm. Cam pat his back comfortingly. "Why did you work if you're sick?" Cam scolded.

"It's my job to take care if the animals, if I don't," he took this moment to cough before finishing. He looked so pained, his body shaking for a moment before he cleared his throat and excused himself. "Then who will? Mom has so much work and Cheryl is too young to lift the heavy things." He had a point and it left Cam and Lillian silent. Lillian thought it over, hoping to find a way for Ash to rest up for a few days.

"Oh my," Laney exclaimed as she came out to check on the trio. "Is Ash alright?"

"Sick," Ash choked out, then had another coughing fit to prove it.

Cam looked worryingly at his closest friend apologetically, patting his back. Cam looked back up to Laney, "got anything for a cough?"

Laney nodded and scurried back into the cafe to mix up her medicine from herbs in the mountains.

"Ash," Lillian mumbled, he hand on her forehead and already regretting her decision. Ash turned his head, his eyes drooping sleepily. "I'll take care of your animals for a few days, but you better promise to rest as much as humanly possible and get well soon."

* * *

On the fifth morning, Phillip woke up early to water his plants. They were starting to sprout finally, and according to Reina, they'd be ready to harvest in a week or two. He made a schedule now and was starting to get into it comfortably. He even started making a little money with the things he found on the mountain. He went up there everyday, and he was starting to get toned, his muscles ached a little as he pushed himself.

His plants all watered and his equipment put away, he checked his watch. Just on time. He smiled to himself as he walked the path leading out of his farm and into town. He stretched a little as he walked, the sun wasn't at its peak yet, which meant he'd water his plants when he came home tonight. His destination today happened to be the tea house. Reina told him that it was a lovely place to visit for a morning cup of tea. As expected, Reina was right, he sat on the mat with his favorite kind of tea, enjoying the silence to think.

How was Lillian? Was she doing alright? He wondered if she had gotten hurt, and a soft pang in his heart made him looked down, ashamed for letting it go this far. They both had bad tempers and their pride got in the way often. He knew his sister because she was a copy of him, they weren't the same person, but their similarities scared him sometimes. Twins aren't supposed to be this similar, are they? He hoped his only family member was alright. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself for letting his damned pride get in the way of apologizing for being so rash.

The soft chimes of the door snapped him out of his day dreaming and his glanced up towards the doorway to see a familiar face.

"Afternoon, Nori," he called out with a smile when she glanced his way.

Nori was a fragile looking girl he had met while buying another bag of crops. Her grandfather owned the seeds, so he figured he might as well make friends with her, seeing as how he'd see her often.

She smiled and offered him a small wave. "Afternoon," she smiled. She took her tea from Yun and sat at the table she usually sat at. Phillip knew she would probably meet her grandfather here, so he wasn't offended that she didn't want to chat. He took a sip from his tea. This place was worth the time. He soon became lost in his thoughts again and enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I have a little story. When I started this particular fanfic, I was pretty happy where I was in life. I don't exactly remember it but I know I had things pretty good. I was in love, I didn't stress much with school or home life, things were going good. But like most good times, it ended. I split with my boyfriend, started self-harming, started self-medicating (if that's what you want to call it), got into more trouble than anything, and moved to a different state. I haven't even played Harvest moon in months... But I found a saved file the other day and played it for hours. Then I found my stories again and decided to set a goal to finish at LEAST one by the time I graduate. Which... Is castle approaching, brb crying. But anyway... That's my story. I'd really appreciate some feedback.**

It had officially been three days since Lillian agreed to take care of Ash's animals. Lillian was busy tending to Ash's animals when Cheryl strolled out of her house and up to her. She watched her carefully, as if debating something when she finally asked, "Are you here because Ash is sick?"

Lillian was caught off guard slightly, having decided the girl was only there to stare. She pushed her hair out of her face and tried to smile at the younger girl, "Yeah, he was so nice to me when I first moved in, I figured I might as well repay that." Which was true, Ash had been one of her first few friends here. His charisma was what drew Lillian to him, she loved chatty people. But that didn't mean she didn't like Cam, he was just different. Lillian decided she liked people in general.

Cheryl nodded, taking this answer slowly. "Do you miss your brother?"

This was definitely not something Lillian had expected. She hesitated too long, Cheryl continued. "Because if Ash went away for a week I'd miss him. Who would play with me? Mom's too tired all the time..." She trailed off, mentioning people who she couldn't play with and why. Lillian was politely nodding, but in her head she was wondering if Phillip missed her at all. Being that there was no letter or visit, she wondered if this was how things were to be from now on.

After Cheryl had run along to tend to the sickly Ash, Cam stopped by. Lillian noticed him with his elbows propped up on one of the fence posts as she was brushing one of Ash's favorite cows. He seemed to be staring off into space. After shooing the cow along, she walked up to him and asked, "done with work?"

Cam blinked a few times and met her gaze, straightening up politely. With a nod and a yawn, he said, "Yes, I think so. I've already been to the mountains today as well. I'm actually pretty tired, I might call it a day early. Tomorrow is the cooking festival anyway, Laney has us get up early to prepare."

Lillian glanced at her watch, was it already this late? Sure enough, it was a quarter past six. Time sure did fly while working. Good thing she foraged in the cooler mornings and let her animals graze. She was tired as well, but had to ask, "cooking festival?"

Cam raised a brow, "Rutger didn't tell you?"

"No," she said slowly, frowning.

Cam sighed, "well, just get up early and come to the café, we'll get you set up."

"Alright," Lillian said as she tossed her tools back into her bag and parted ways with the florist for the day.

On the other side of the mountain, Phillip was finishing up watering his crops for the evening when Ina dropped the bomb on him.

"Cooking? You expect me to cook," he frowned at the mayor. "You're joking."

Ina shook her head, "no, it's a contest and tradition. You will compete with us."

"And if I refuse?" He challenged. Phillip wasn't one to just conform to things simply because it's 'tradition' or any other ridiculous idea. He also wasn't particularly skilled in the culinary arts. That was always Lillian's expertise.

Ina didn't miss a beat, "I believe the prizes are fairly nice this year. But if you wish to not compete, there are no punishments. I would, however, like you to attend. Bluebell will be in attendance."

Ina knew this was how she'd get him to come. And it would work. The mention of Bluebell spiked Phillip's curiosity. Would Lillian attend? Surely she would, she loved cooking.

As Ina left on that note, Phillip stayed outside for a little while after the sun had already set. He yawned, but made to attempt to go inside and sleep. Instead, he later back in the grass and stared up at the stars. The previous night, Reina had stayed out as well and she pointed out the constellations that she knew. She may be a botanist, but she sure knew a lot about everything else as well.

Finally, after Phillip had had his fill of the chilly night and stargazing, he went inside to sleep.

Phillip was elbow deep in flour when a knock at his door had him looking frantically around for a rag to wipe off his latest attempt at cooking. When he couldn't find one, he gave up and yelled, "come in!" Hopefully it wasn't a murderer, he thought, but then frowned. Why would a murderer knock? He shrugged and continued with his cooking. A door closing behind him had him looking back. And then almost knocking over his bowl of edible plants next to him.

Reina stood in his house, apron on and everything. "Ina said you might need help," she smiled lightly, "but she didn't say you'd need this much help."

He scoffed lightly. "I know nothing about cooking," he said disdainfully.

"You didn't know anything about plants and herbs when you started," Reina replied, stepping beside him and taking charge of this operation. "What have we got here?"

"Uh," Phillip didn't even really know.

Reina sighed, "let's just make something simple, alright? Start with some of this," she took a handful of herbs, carefully laying it out onto the cutting board. "Cut it up into little bits, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Phillip muttered, grabbing the knife from the counter beside him and beginning to cut up the herbs.

It would be another hour before Reina's simple recipe was done, and it was far from perfect, but it was something at least.

Beyond Konohana, in the village of Bluebell, a trio of young adults were gathered in Howard's café. Laney was humming to herself as she washed carrots in the sink, Cam was assembling the tools fobr this task, and Lillian was suiting up in an apron, having just arrived.

"It's a good thing you brought milk," Laney said with approval, "we may make some vegetable soup."

"That sounds lovely," Lillian agreed.

Cam was quiet as usual, bjut nodded his head in approval anyway. He set the knife just next to the cutting board and laid out the pot that would be needed for their soup.

"Have you had much experience in the kitchen, Lillian?" Laney asked as she set the carrots back into the bowl, ready to cut up.

"Yes, actually," Lillian said as she set her milk on the counter across from Laney. "I cooked all the time for my family. When Phillip and I left home, I was the one cooking. I love it, it's sort of..." she struggled to find the word.

"Calming?" Laney offered, having already become very interested as soon as Lillian confirmed she did indeed know how to cook. Laney and Howard were the only people in the village that knew cooking in depth, how wonderful it would be to have someone else love cooking, she thought happily.

Lillian nodded with a grin, "yes, it's calming. Even the simplest recipes help reduce stress."

"It's the same for me, my father taught me at a very young age."

Lillian nodded, "my mother passed away when I was young, and my father didn't cook very well. So I decided to take it up. I checked out library books, looked at cook books from our neighbors, anything that had recipes. You wouldn't believe how much I could cook when I was ten."

"Ten?" Laney said, surprised, "I started when I was ten!"

Lillian and Laney shared a laugh, while Cam was sitting down, absently staring off. This would be a long, long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash awoke to delightful smells that morning. The entire village was busy cooking for the festival at noon on the mountain. With a yawn, he stretched his arms up high in the air. After four days of strict bed rest and a healthy diet of vegetables, he was feeling much better.

Stepping out of bed, he shuffled into the kitchen where his mother and sister were busy preparing their own entries. Pulling out a chair and sitting, he yawned again. "What's on the menu today?" He asked when neither of the two registered the fact that he was up.

Jessica jumped slightly, her hand at the base of her throat. She and Cheryl were so focused to not burn their recipe that neither had heard the male shuffle in. "Ash! You shouldn't frighten me so!" she scolded as she continued stirring the pot she was cooking in. She lifted the spoon and tasted the soup. Cringing, she added a little more salt to the bland disaster. What had she missed? Surely, she thought, one little step couldn't have made that much of a difference. She sighed.

"Sorry, mom," Ash said, standing to shuffle back into the big bedroom they all shared to get dressed. Although it was a festival, that didn't mean his work was taken care of today. He still had animals that needed fed and stock that needed sorted to be sold.

After he was dressed and set, he walked out into the pasture behind his house, surprised and also confused to see his animals already out. Had they escaped? He frowned as he heard a noise from the barn. Hurrying in, he grabbed a rake from the wall, raising it to beat whoever was the intruder was.

However, he dropped it immediately when he saw Lillian kneeling down, brushing one of his newer sheep, Snow. Snow was prone to escaping and the other livestock didn't seem to like her. When a new animal came in, they usually herded together. But for Snow, the other sheep just seemed to ignore her.

Lillian looked up to see Ash dropping the rake, a brow raised. "Good morning to you too," she laughed lightly. Snow bleated, a pleased look on her face as Lillian continued brushing her.

Ash grinned sheepishly, "Morning. Did you cook for today?" He picked up the rake, leaning it against the wall as he sat on one of the hay bells that sat in the corner.

Lillian stood, brushing off hay from her knees and shooing Snow out the barn. She yawned and stretched, her muscles aching from the extra work recently. "Yeah, Cam and Laney helped me earlier today."

Ash glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only eight. "Wow, what time did you get up?"

"Five..." Lillian said with another yawn.

Ash's brows shot up. "That's..."

"Way too early," Lillian said as she sat next to him on the hay bell. Ash moved over politely to give her room as she leaned back against the barn wall.

Ash nodded, imitating her and leaning back against the wall. He wondered if she even had time to eat breakfast. He asked her, and wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

"No time when I had to care for my animals and yours," she explained.

"Then I'm getting you a proper breakfast!" Ash declared, leaping from the hay bell and rushing out the barn. Lillian stood in surprise, unsure of whether to follow or not. Her question was answered when Ash poked his head back into the barn to say, "Well come on!"

With a sigh and slumped shoulders, she followed him out of the pasture and into his house where his mother was still busy with the cooking festival entry.

"Mom, I'm going to cook some breakfast, do you and Cheryl want some?" He asked while rummaging through their refrigerator. Lillian took a seat at the table.

Jessica hardly glanced up from her cooking to shake her head and say, "No, we ate. But thank you, Ash. Cheryl, honey, can you get momma that pepper next to you?" Jessica asked, thinking Cheryl was at the table. Lillian looked around, where was Cheryl? "Honey, I need you to hand me it, it's at the center of the table, please." Jessica asked again, but still, there was no Cheryl. Finally, Jessica grew aggravated and turned around to discipline her child. But she was taken by surprise when she saw Lillian at the table instead of her daughter. "Goddess! Lillian, what a surprise! I am sorry, I thought you were Cheryl," she laughed, grabbing the pepper from the table herself, "lovely to have you visiting today. I assume Ash is making you two some eggs?"

"And maybe some rice," Ash added, having finished his rummaging and moved with his ingredients to the counter where he would start preparing the meal. Lillian watched him fry the eggs and steam the five in no time. Within ten minutes, Lillian had a plateful of over-easy eggs on a bed of steamed rice with a slice of toast and apple jam. She gulped.

"Well?" Ash smiled, gesturing to the plate in front of her as he began digging into his own food. Lillian nodded, grabbing her fork and beginning to eat.

About an hour later, the town of Bluebell was making the trek up the mountain to the top where the cooking contest was being held. Leading the group was Ash, carrying his mother's bowl of soup with Cheryl tagging along, her bowl in hand as well. Cam and Lillian weren't far behind, plates and bowls in their hands as well. Jessica, Laney, Rutger, and Grady were in a bunch in the tail end of the group, but only one or two had played to enter today.

Lillian and Cam chatted absently about the flowers they saw, Cam occasionally stopping to observe one or another and making mental notes to come tomorrow and get it. Ash was too excited to be up and around, so he was practically jogging up the mountain as Cheryl struggled to keep up with her long-legged brother. Once in awhile she would exclaim, "Ashy, wait up!" and Ash would pause.

One the opposite side of the mountain, the trek for the Konohana villagers was more divided. Nori and her grandfather left earlier than most, so they led the team with their dishes. Mako, Yin, and Ina were in the center of the team, and Phillip, Reina, and Kana held up the rear.

"Your sister," Kana said as they were crossing a stone bridge, Ina's group far ahead of the trio. He paused, then said, "do you think she will compete?"

Phillip nodded, "she loves this kind of thing. I'd be surprised if she didn't."

Reina carried her dish of herb salad, nodding lightly, having no comments. Kana laughed, "she is good a cooking, yes?"

Phillip laughed too, "oh yes, she is the best at cooking in my opinion. She's been cooking since she was young. I remember her studying all night on cooking."

The three chatted away about Lillian as they neared the top of the mountain where the two villages would convene and contend. The two mayors neared each other and their chins raised towards each other.

Rutger stood before Ina, a look of pity in his eyes. "Such a shame, it looks like you have no hope at all of winning this week, poor Ina."

Ina's temper spiked, but she remained nonchalant. "I was just thinking the same for you, old man."

"Old man?!" Rutger roared. If it was anything he disliked most, was being called old. This old man could still work the farms as good as any new rancher Ina or he might acquire at any time.

There was a clapping sound as the gourmet tried to get everyone's attention. It was rather difficult, considering his short stature. From where Lillian stood, she couldn't see him at all, but she did see a purple hat. Could that be him?

Phillip was facing the same issue, however he was a bit taller, so he finally found the short gourmet, standing behind a long table with colored tiles. Phillip also was having trouble spotting his twin sister in the crowd. Lillian, on the other hand, was swept up in the excitement of the festival and the fact that her brother was competing completely left her mind. She placed her dish next to Jessica's on their side of the table and took a seat next to Cam in the front row of folded chairs.

"Does everyone have their dishes laid out?" Somebody, presumably the gourmet asked. Once everyone had said yes, the little man strolled up to Bluebell's table, fork in hand, and said, "Let's begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is decent," Pierre, the gourmet, said lamely. They were two dishes into Bluebell's five entries and so far, they had one great and one decent. Lillian sat in the crowd, awaiting her turn to be called up. Grady thanked him and walked back to his seat, his face passive. At least it wasn't the worst score.

Phillip sat on the other side of the flat mountaintop, with the Konohana group. He smirked. There was no way Konohana could lose this. Surely they would win they had Yun, Reina, and Nori all competing. Yun made amazing food. The only black mark on the team had to be himself. And then there was the fact that his sister was the enemy... Phillip started to doubt winning once he was reminded of this. He also had tried to spot his sister in the crowd, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Lillian? Lillian, could you step forward?" Pierre called out as he lifted a bowl from the table and removed the plastic covering off.

Lillian stood, knees trembling. She hesitated for what seemed like hours. She felt a squeeze at her hand and looked down.

"You'll do fine," Ash whispered from beside her. They both nodded and Ash released her hand for her to walk up. There was no noise. No talking or chatting, not even the animals dare communicate. She stood in front of the table where Pierre sat in a tall chair that Lillian was surprised he could get into. She saw him grab a clean spoon from a little case next to him. What an odd thing, she thought to herself but kept her face still.

He dipped the spoon into the soup, getting a few chunks of fresh vegetables. He carefully lifted the spoon and tasted. He swished in his mouth, raised his brow once, twice, chewed, then swallowed finally. He continued to hesitate and Lillian was sure he hated it. She hadn't had the freshest soil, despite the mix of fertilizer she'd tried. Lillian held her breath.

Beyond the center where judging was taking place, someone else was holding their breath. Not because of fear of a bad mark, but because after days of being apart, he finally saw her. Phillip finally saw Lillian. His fists were squeezed shut on his lap and his eyes were locked on his sister. He also hasn't failed to notice whatever it was that Ash had whispered to her. It was not uncommon for a brother to be protective of his sister, but for the twins, that seemed to be tripled. As the elder twin and the man, he felt that Lillian needed someone to look out for her. Which was why he'd watch that guy. Oh, he would watch.

Phillip wasn't paying attention when the Bluebell crowd started clapping. Lillian turned, the widest smile of victory on her face. Then she scanned the Konohana crowd and spotted her brother. Their eyes locked. Lillian's face dropped, along with her stomach. She went back to her seat without a word. The fact that her brother was attending had slipped her mind. Once seated, Ash playfully shoved her shoulder before his name was called and he stood to have his food judged.

Phillip heard the boy's name announced, Ash. He watched carefully, judging every movement. He knew he was a rancher, Ina had described a kid in Bluebell that worked the local ranch there and this kid fit the bill. Then that meant the other boy had to be the florist. He knew a few things about the Bluebell folk. All they cared about was ranching.

But what was wrong with that? He loved ranching. What was he saving for, anyway? Wasn't the plan to buy a cow for his tiny barn? Phillip sighed, this farming was beginning to mess with his head. He hated the plants, the same thing every day and night. He needed to feel appreciated, he wanted living animals that would appreciate his love and care. But could he give up after all his hard work?

The goals seemed fuzzy now.

"The score to beat is 4 out of 5!" Pierre announced as the Bluebell dishes were replaced by Konohona's entries. "First up, Reina!"

Phillip smiled, surely Reina couldn't lose. She was so good with edible plants, she knew what was safe to eat.

However, Reina did not know what tasted good together, according to Pierre. It might be edible, but the combination of tastes made it too complicated. With Konohana off to a bad start, Reina's shoulders slumped as she went back to her seat. Phillip and Mako clapped anyway.

After Reina was Nori. The graceful woman quietly approached the table, her hands clasped in front of her with her back straight. Konohana was tense. If Nori lost this, Bluebell would already have won.

Pierre dipped his spoon into the soup. Tasting it after what seemed hours of him mixing the liquid, his brows lifted. The crowd was deathly quiet. Pierre lifted his eyes to Nori and swallowed.

"This is wonderful!" He squealed happily.

Konohana erupted in cheers. Bluebell stayed quiet, some of the intensity of the battle returning. Lillian noticed when Nori came back to her seat, Ina patted her back and mumbled congratulations. She wondered if Ina would have done the same, had she chosen to live in Konohana. She pushed that thought out of her mind once she saw Phillip standing at the table. She smirked, there was no way they could lose, now that she knew her culinary-impaired brother was competing. He couldn't even make toast properly without burning it to a crisp.

And in the end, Lillian was right. Bluebell could barely contain cheers and claps when Pierre's happy face turned a shade of green. Phillip tried to laugh it off, which made Pierre turn his angry little child face to him and angrily point to Phillip's chair. He was practically disqualified. And it didn't matter how well Yun and Gombe's dishes were because Bluebell had already won.

Pierre was even too ill to continue judging the food, so he left early to adjourn on another day, that being next week. Bluebell was in good spirits, but Konohana seemed to be deflated. Lillian and Cam were packing up their plates when Phillip walked over to the pair.

"Lillian," Phillip greeted her awkwardly. He shuffled his feet. They hadn't fought this long before, or even lived apart before. The tenseness about them was too much.

"Phillip," Lillian said, just as awkwardly. A pregnant pause later, Lillian gestured to the clueless florist to her left, "This is my friend, Cam."

Grateful for the topic, Phillip offered out his hand, which Cam shook. "Hello, I'm Phillip, her brother."

Cam raised his brows, "are you older?"

Phillip smirked, while Lillian rolled her eyes and beat him to it. "We're twins, but he likes to go around mentioning how he is three minutes older."

"I see," Cam shifted his gaze to Lillian, "your brother made Pierre puke." It was rhetorical, but Lillian laughed and nodded anyway.

Phillip cringed, "I even got help and I still suck at cooking."

Lillian laughed harder, barely choking out, "you got help making him puke?!"

Phillip sighed, letting her laugh it off, even noting Cam chuckling quietly. He had to admit, it was nice seeing her laughing and being happy.

Once she had finished her laughing fit, he asked, "how is ranching?"

Lillian stiffened up. Was he going to gloat? It wasn't like she was doing terrible with the beasts, she just didn't enjoy it as much. But she did enjoy it more than she thought she would. The schedule was sometimes too hectic for her. They demanded so much attention. It annoyed her to no end when, after washing them, they would get dirty in less than an hour again. But, to not lead Phillip onto thinking she was miserable, she shrugged indifferently, "it's fine. How about farming?"

Without hesitating, Phillip blurted, "it's boring. I enjoy the mountains, though," he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "My friend Reina and I forage daily."

"Cam and I, and sometimes Ash and his sister, go foraging as well," Lillian smiled at Cam lightly, as if thinking about an inside joke. Cam looked away awkwardly.

"Am I missing something?" Phillip demanded. He didn't like being left out, or the teasing look Lillian had for this boy.

Lillian laughed, "oh it's such a long story..."

"I've got time," Phillip pleaded.

"No you don't," Cam said, pointing to the departing Konohana group. Phillip admitted defeat today.

"You're right. But I will visit sometime next week and we'll catch up." He didn't even let Lillian get a word in about it because without a goodbye, he raced off to regroup with his town.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day had passed on without much happening. The days grew a little warmer for Lillian as she ran about her daily chores of caring for her animals. She let them graze in the late mornings after she had brushed them all down. She ushered them out to her small pasture and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Her two cows and one sheep sure didn't mind her much. She assumed it was because she didn't put out that dominate attitude that Ash often mentioned was key to ranching. She was too tender, used to touching things with soft, delicate hands, as if she were afraid of bruising. Exiting her pasture, she noticed her cat, Annabelle, had successfully managed to wrangle her two chickens out of the chicken house and into the coop. The little black cat now sat on the fence, licking her paws and apparently on break.

Lillian petted the little cat as she walked by on her way to tending to her little line of crops. Inspecting a petal, she sighed, this soil just wasn't efficient for growing high-quality crops that she dreamed of. She pulled out her watering can from her bag and watered the plants anyway though, giving them extra love so that, perhaps, they may grow a little better. She was mumbling compliments to the plants when Cam had quietly strolled into down the road to the farmer's house.

"You do that too?" Cam had asked, almost in admiration. The sound of Cam's voice had Lillian jumping in surprise, then her face burning in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, I've heard talking to the plants can do miracles," she stammered. She took a deep breath and settled down a little. "I hope that's true because the soil here sure isn't doing any miracles for me," she joked. She finished up with the plant and started packing up her tools.

"Yes, that is very true and I can tell from here. I am sorry, though. Most ranchers don't even pay attention to the soil. Though I can only say that your only option is to use fertilizer, it can also work wonders." Cam was not a man of many words, and this might be the most that he's ever said to Lillian. He was also not very fond of the smell that wafted around from her ranching, but he was also used to it considering his best friend was a rancher himself. He looked around, noting how well Lillian had taken care of the old farm. The overgrown grass had been replaced by neat lines of plants, the broken fences had been repaired, and she even appeared to have freshly painted her house. It looked nice.

"Yes, I've been using it," Lillian offered Cam a light smile. With her tools put away safely in her bag, she stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt and looked up at him. It finally came to her to ask why was he here in the first place. Cam was a very set man, he knew where he wanted to go and he had reasons and logic behind all of it, and it was very hard to believe he had just stumbled into her farm. "Did you need something, Cam?"

The surprise was written all over his face, and then a joking smile, "I suppose you would'd believe me if I said I got lost."

She laughed, covering her mouth, "No I would not," she told him.

"Well," he began as Annabelle decided to greet him with a little meow from the fence, which made him soften, walking to the fence to pet the cat. "I was going to ask you to accompany me up the mountain. I've heard Laney and Georgia talking of seeing a rare flower they encountered earlier this week."

"I'd love to," she smiled as they both started walking out of the farm, leaving Annabelle to yawn, stretch, then lay out on the fence to observe her chickens.

* * *

About an hour later, Lillian and Cam were almost at the peak of the mountain, with no flower sighting. She huffed in exhaustion, her skirt not making it any easier to climb in. "Maybe Georgia and Laney were mistaken on where it was," she tried to tell Cam.

"No, I'm sure we're close," he said without turning around to her. She almost groaned. He was so determined that it was killing her. Although, she had to admit this was nice to climb the mountain with Cam. Despite his determination, he didn't push her to do the harder routes. "Look over there," he said with excitement. He pointed and she looked, and there it was and all its glory. It was truly beautiful, its petals were a soft orange with a healthy glow about it.

"It's beautiful," Lillian said with awe. Now the problem was getting to it, she thought. It was an entire level above them and she looked around, seeing if there were any places to climb from. "I wonder if the Konohona side has any place to climb up to it," she thought out loud.

"Great idea!" Cam approved and they rushed down to the Konohana side of the mountain. Instantly, they were greeted by another duo. The duo being Phillip and a girl she recognized from the cooking festival, but could not remember her name. The pair slowed their rush to greet the Konohanans.

"Good day, Cam," the girl said politely, but there was something to her tone that suggested that the meeting was not wanted. Lillian couldn't place it, but she wondered if there was rivalry between the two. The girl glanced at Lillian and said a similar greeting, with less of the tone she used for Cam.

"How are you?" Phillip asked Lillian, but due to her pause, Cam ended up answering for her.

"We're doing wonderful, it is very pleasant to run into you and Reina. My condolences for the loss yesterday. We were just on our way though, if you'll excuse us," Cam was never impolite as such, he never held himself above others as Lillian was witnessing with wide eyes. She couldn't tell if he was directing his rude tone to her brother or the girl.

"And what has you in such a hurry?" Reina asked, sounding slightly interested.

"None of your con-" Cam started a new onslaught of barely hid rude comments when Lillian interrupted.

"We wanted to find a route higher." Lillian tried to ignore the glance Cam gave her, as if he wanted her to stay out and let him handle this. But Lillian was never the one to let someone handle anything for her.

Reina's brow raised in surprise. "I hope you aren't expecting to find one on the Konohana side, because there isn't one. My apologies, you'll have to give up your quest."

Cam bristled in annoyance. "And what has you coming this way towards Bluebell?"

"I need to purchase some animals," Phillip answered before Reina.

"Ah," Lillian and Cam said in unison. Then Lillian added "I'm sure Ash would love the business."

"Correction," Cam said, "Jessica loves the business. Ash will be disappointed that his business isn't from you." He finished and the two shared a laugh. Phillip looked slightly annoyed at this.

"Well, we better be on our way," Reina said, sensing Phillip's discomfort adding to her own.

"Yes, I think Lillian and I will take a trip down to Konohana, she's been dying to try Yun's tea, yes?" Cam lied, looking at Lillian to lie as well.

Lillian caught on and nodded, too enthused. "Oh, yes! I just love tea!"

Phillip caught on to the lie easily, knowing very well that Lillian hated tea more than anything, but didn't say anything. Reina said goodbye for the both of them and let the Bluebell residents pass on, chattering about tea. Reina and Phillip walked on, her glancing at Phillip like a ticking bomb. He sighed and said, "I don't like this Ash guy," he confessed. It felt good to finally say it.

"You're overreacting," she told him, a little smile on her face.

He made a noise of disbelief. Wanting a change of subject, he decided to switch it to her. "What's up with you and flower boy? Bad blood?" He couldn't pretend to not notice the way he treated Reina, and he didn't like it but he also didn't want to upset his sister by attacking the other man. That surely wouldn't help. But he couldn't help but feel as if he let his friend down by not coming to her aid and defending her.

Reina shrugged, "you'd think we'd get along very well, considering we both love plants. But it appears that the shared interest has only produced a thick rivalry between us. It's been this way for a very long time, and I do not care to change it."

It sounded reasonable, maybe that was the reason Phillip didn't like Ash very much either. He tried to feed the lie to himself but eventually he knew it was because of the way Ash looked at his sister. He couldn't describe it, it surely wasn't love, but it was something he didn't like. Hopefully he was just overreacting.

They made it to Bluebell a little while later, marching through the stone gateway. Phillip looked around and tried to imagine this place as his home, but found it difficult. He couldn't imagine not living next to Sheng, or visiting Yun's tea house when his chores were finished. He tried to picture himself not knowing Reina, and with a glance towards her, he felt guilty for even trying. After all she's done for him, helping him forage and grown plants, then helping him try and make friends with the villagers. He didn't think he could repay her. They walked past the entrance to his sister's farm and then into town where the villagers eyed them cautiously. It wasn't uncommon for a villager from their rival town to come by, but it also wasn't an everyday thing. They also didn't approve of it, but had no law prohibiting it seeing as how Bluebell villagers also had business in Konohana that had them also crossing the border into Konohana. And they were not hypocrites.

Phillip noticed the eyes on them and murmured to Reina about the warm welcome they were receiving. Reina chuckled, "So it would appear. But we are both not from this village, nor a regular sight to see here. It may be merited."

Phillip rolled his eyes, it was not merited to him. He let that thought go through him as he opened the door to Jessica's Livestock, letting Reina go first and then entering with the door closing behind him with a little jingle of a bell.

"Welcome to Jessica's Livestock! I'll be with you in just a moment!" a woman, presumably Jessica, called from another room. Phillip and Reina waited in the front room, taking in the decor of this small home. It was very homey, little pictures of two children and the village were hanging on the walls along with little sayings about the importance of friends and family and love. It reminded Phillip of his grandmother's home when he and Lillian were little.

Lost in thought, Phillip didn't quite respond as fast as Reina had when Ash entered the house, walking past the two into the house part of this building. Reina stepped aside, and into Phillip's personal space, but it's not as if it really bothered him. He was taken by surprise when he snapped out of his daydream and noticed the red-capped farmer walking by. He didn't say anything, considering Ash wasn't even aware of the way Phillip felt about him and his suspicion to him. After a few moments, Jessica rushed into the room behind the counter, brushing her apron off and apologizing to the customers. Phillip places his order for a cow and a chicken, placing the money on the counter for the woman. She counted the money and smiled lightly.

"Pleasure doing business with you, I'll have my son show you to the cows and chickens. Do you need him to help you back through the mountain with them?" Phillip knew she was just being polite, but it was almost insulting to him. He didn't need Ash's help! He was a natural born rancher.

"No, and thank you, ma'am," he said, Reina already leaving the store, "have a good day." Jessica returned the gesture as Phillip left as well and headed out back to where Ash was already waiting by a back door. Ash held out his hand in a greeting, which Phillip pretended not to see. Right now he only wanted to gather his animals and leave as soon as possible.

"Well," Ash said, a little insulted by Phillip's attitude. Ash wondered how this stuck-up kid could be related to the sweet and selfless Lillian that Bluebell had come to adore in the past two weeks. He decided to ignore his annoyance, this man was a customer, and sometimes customers were rude. He'd just have to ignore it. "The cows are out grazing, you can talk to them if you'd like, I often find it improves their mood. Do you want me to teach you how to care for them?"

"No," Reina intervened before Phillip caused a fight, she took Phillip's arm to distract him. "He'll just pick them out and we'll go, thank you. Could you leave us for now?"

Ash nodded, brows raised as he turned and went back into the house. Reina sighed, argument avoided. This was not the time for them to engage in petty fights for no reason. Reina was ready to head home, as it was getting into the late afternoon. She knew Mako would have something to say if she came home too late. So she let go of Phillip's arm and let him pick his animals, put a reign on the cow, and asked her to carry the chicken. They both left just as quietly as they came, putting Bluebell to rest and go back to their activities.

* * *

"Just a few more steps," Cam urged Lillian from above. This climb has taken its toll on the girl, beads of sweat on her brow and annoyance for the rocks that refused to stay in place despite how light on her feet she felt. Even more, she was annoyed that Cam had insisted she come with him, he could have climbed by himself and grabbed the flower then come back to join her. But, not wanting to be rude, she agreed and they both climbed up.

"I'm trying," she said through gritted teeth. After her hard work, she reached the top and crawled up beside Cam. She left out an exhausted sigh in relief and flopped back. "Can we have a break?" she almost begged.

Cam chuckled and nodded, falling back onto his back and laying beside her with his arms folded behind his head. Lillian closed her eyes, her muscles aching in protest and she surely would feel worse in the morning. Lillian broke the silence as his attitude with Reina came back to her and she could finally ask what had happened.

Cam shrugged slightly. He sighed in annoyance that wasn't directed to Lillian, "she irks me."

"I could tell," Lillian laughed.

"She just," Cam couldn't form the words to express what he thought. "She likes plants as well, but where I did not go to a university to study plants and get a degree, she did. She's hard to get along with as well."

"I see," Lillian told him. She didn't really understand why that deserved such an attitude from such a stoic man, but she decided she didn't want to question him any longer. "Let's get that flower and go home, she told him and they both stood.

"I'm sorry for how I acted today, she just unnerves me," Cam apologized as he brushed the grass off his pants.

Lillian waited for him to be finished before they both started towards the flower that lay a little ways down the path. "It's alright, I know how you feel," she told him. And with that, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, finishing up their adventure today. Later, once they had come to the fork in the path that would lead to Lillian's farm and town, Cam did something that surprised her. He gave her a light hug.

Lillian hesitated before returning the hug and the two parted ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I am on spring break enjoying a nice case of poison ivy all over my face. I also tend to write when I am dosed up on benadryl or some other pills that make me very tired. Any spelling or grammar corrections will have to be overlooked and left to be edited some other day. This chapter is also more of a filler in my opinion. I didn't realize it until I had already typed it up and seen that there were no major events going on. Hopefully the next one will be more exciting. **

* * *

Three days had passed since Lillian and Cam had been up on the mountains, and three days had passed since Cam had hugged her. Three whole days and nothing had changed. Lillian was driving herself crazy, wondering if the hug meant something to the florist, or was it simply out of gratitude for her company for the day. She didn't understand, and she knew it was pointless to stay home and fret over it. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to mean something more or not. Annabelle meowed from the floor, and Lillian knew she was hungry. So, putting aside her personal issues, she knew it was time to set about her chores. Dumping a can of food into the tray, she tossed the can in the trash and headed out to her barn.

Her two cows awaited her with hungry moos. She shushed them with pats on the head and soft murmurs of good morning, then tossed some food into their bin. She peeked outside and decided the light sprinkle would not benefit her animals, so she left them to their breakfast and headed to the chicken house to collect eggs and check on their food. They had enough out so she only took the two eggs and left quickly, hoping to not disturb them. Once their feathers were ruffled, they were a noisy bunch to calm down, as she had learned previously. It seemed as if they knew what she disliked, the noise they emitted was not pleasant and they hurt her delicate ears.

Seeing as how her chores were technically done, she headed on over towards the Cafe, wondering if she would run into Cam. She mentally facepalmed, of course she would! He lived there for Goddess's sake! All this inner turmoil was turning her brain to mush.

"Aren't you in a hurry!" Ash exclaimed, having run into Lillian and almost knocked her down. He held her steady with one hand, a green umbrella in the other with a bit of amusement on his face.

"I'm so sorry Ash! I didn't mean to run into you! I was just..." she couldn't really think of how to explain why she had almost run down her friend. "Just lost in thought, I suppose."

"It's alright," he laughed. "Are you headed for Laney's?"

She nodded, "I finished my work today and decided I'd love a piece of cake today," she said with a grin.

Ash grinned too, "now that you mention it, I think I'll go too, I haven't had the pleasure of Laney's masterpiece cakes in forever." In truth, Ash just liked spending time with the farmer. She was fun to be around. Cam was also fun to be around, but he was quiet and reserved. Lillian could hold a conversation easily and make them both laugh.

Lillian and Ash made their way towards Laney's, sharing Ash's umbrella as Lillian hadn't thought to buy one yet. They joked and laughed, and they finally came upon the steps to Laney's. Ash opened the door for Lillian just as Georgia was leaving.

"Oh, hello!" Georgia exclaimed in her little southern twang. "Y'all headed up to see Laney or Cam?"

"Well, we came for the cake," Ash told her, one shoulder shrugging a bit. "But I suppose both?"

"Well, Cam went out up yonder on the mountains today, so it's just Laney and Howard. But have yourselves a good time, I'll be headed home now." Georgia gave Lillian and Ash a little wave as she started towards her little home.

"How about that cake now?" Ash put in as they both went inside.

* * *

It was not uncommon to see villager of Konohana fishing on a rainy day. Sheng had told Phillip that the "best time to fish" was on a rainy day. It hadn't occurred to him to get an umbrella for this activity, so he soon found himself drenched as he sat along the creek that flowed through the village. Not one bite, and he was sure Sheng had pulled a prank on him, that devil. The panda-man would get his, Phillip swore. A tug on his line had him wondering if perhaps the panda-man wasn't tricking him after all.

He reeled in his line as Sheng had instructed, excitement flowing through him like waves. He could almost taste the fried fish he would eat. As his hook surfaced, he glared at the boot that had caught his hook.

From behind him, he heard Gombe chuckle. Phillip turned to see the old man. "Well, boy, at least you have a hand in cleaning up our creek," he tried to comfort him.

"I suppose you're right," Phillip sighed, putting away him "catch" and his fishing pole. "I just wish I could catch something edible for once," he told the old man.

"Practice makes perfect," Gombe told him and bid him farewell for the chill of the rain was getting to his old bones. Phillip started his walk back home, passing by Kana's when Kana caught his attention.

"Hey!" Kana called, galloping towards the fence on his favorite horse, Hayete. Phillip had no issues with Kana, he was pretty laid-back and easy to get along with. Phillip hadn't made any attempts to hang out with anyone besides Reina, but that didn't mean he disliked Kana.

"Afternoon, Kana," he called, pausing by the fence.

Kana dismounted and joined Phillip by the fence from inside his pasture. "How is life?" he asked the farmer.

"Life is good," he said truthfully. "My crops will be ready to harvest in less than a week."

"Ah, yes, the plants. What have you been growing for us?" Kana asked curiously.

"A bit of everything," he told the darker boy. "Truthfully, I can't even really remember all that Reina planted."

"That one, she is hard to get along with." Kana made a face, "she is smarter than us, and she reminds us daily."

It took Phillip a minute to understand who the 'us' was, and he figured it meant the entire town. "I don't believe she does," he replied, this time sticking up for Reina. "Or at least she doesn't mean to."

Kana shrugged, "well, good day to you, Phillip. I hope your plants do well. Stop by any time!" he called to him as he was turning to head back inside. The rain had grown a little heavier, which was surely good for his plants. Phillip started walking towards his house, plans of napping on his mind as he closed the door to his house.

* * *

It would be another full day before the dark clouds had finally migrated from both villages and the sun peek out. Cheryl was out splashing through the puddles that littered the spots in Bluebell's pathway that was lower than the rest and water gathered in. Lillian walked by the giggling girl with a plan to meet with Ash today. They had discussed hanging around when the sun was up, and today sounded about as good as any for the pair. She met up with the rancher beside his pasture and the two decided to chat by the town statue.

"How are your cows? What were their names again?" he was asking, wondering if the work was too much for her.

She laughed a little, "Pinky and Brian," she told him.

"Brian?" he questioned.

"I couldn't spell 'Brain' when I was little, Phillip made fun of me for it too."

"Speaking of Phillip," Ash hadn't told her of his encounter with her brother, and as he told it, she grew annoyed for him.

"He is so rude sometimes!" she exclaimed, now angry at Phillip. He had no right to march in there and be so rude to her friend. In just two days was the second cooking festival, and oh he'd get it. She would not only kick his sorry butt in the competition, but she'd give him her opinion on the whole situation.

"it's nothing, Lillian, he's just being protective," he tried to excuse her brother, but she wasn't having any of it. "Alright, maybe he was a little unjust, but I'm alright, I'm not mad anymore. So you shouldn't be either," he bumped his shoulder with the girl playfully and she bumped back.

She sighed, "you're right, but I hate it that he was so rude to you." She turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips, "you make it very hard to be annoyed, you know."

"How so?" Ash played along.

"You're too easy to get along with, and you're," she tried to find the right word.

"Dashingly handsome?" Ash offered, making her laugh. "Completely drop-dead gorgeous?" he continued offering. She kept laughing and he joked, "hey! Eyes up here, missy! I know I'm good to look at," he said suggestively, "but I am a person!"

"Hardly!" she snorted.

"That was attractive," he said, joking about her lady-like snort that he thought was pretty cute now.

She laughed again, then tried with her most serious and innocent face. "So I'm attractive now?"

"We're both very beautiful people."

"Our kids would be too beautiful," she joked, bumping shoulders again.

Ash couldn't deny the little skip his heart did at the mention of kids with this woman, but he couldn't decipher exactly why. He hadn't developed feeling for her, he thought. He would know, wouldn't he? Perhaps a visit to Georgia or Laney would benefit. Just when he was about to reply, Cheryl stamped up to the two and folded her arms across her chest, pouting. Cheryl shot daggers towards Lillian, but Lillian didn't look very frightened towards the child.

"Do you need something, Cheryl?" Ash asked, frowning slightly.

"You promised you'd play with me!" Cheryl cried, still pouting and glaring at Lillian.

Ash turned to Lillian, an apology on his lips when she said, "it's alright, we hung out long enough. Cheryl needs some brother-time now. I'll see you tomorrow after work, okay?"

Ash was grateful that Lillian didn't try to fight Cheryl for him, he couldn't imagine that argument. "Looking forward to it," he told her as she retreated. Ash turned to Cheryl and the siblings began a game of tag that would last an hour until the pair went inside in the evening.

* * *

Across the mountain, Reina was sitting out by the creek when Phillip surprised her. "I was not expecting you!" she exclaimed, slightly un-amused that he had startled her.

He apologized, a childish grin on his face. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing interesting," Reina told him, pushing her glasses up her nose and going back to inspecting the plants on the creekbed. She had to make sure that the plant-life was flourishing.

"It looks interesting to you," Phillip sat beside her, trying to communicate. But as he knew, she was sometimes hard to communicate with. But that only made him try harder to reach her. He knew she was afraid of being boring to him, and she really wasn't. He may not be a botanist, but that didn't mean he didn't want to understand.

Reina finally gave in, "I'm studying these plants I introduced to the environment. They seem to be doing excellent, as I expected. My work is done for the day, now." She stood, not appreciating the look on Phillip's face that said he didn't understand very much of what she was doing. "I'm sorry I'm not interesting."

"You're interesting, the work you do is something you love. I envy you, a little." He let out a sigh, "but it's not like I don't like plants."

"Why don't you call off the bet with your sister?" she asked.

"I guess I just didn't want to. Besides my pride getting in the way, I just couldn't imagine living there now." He was being honest, he didn't think he could live there now that he invested so much time into his own farm. Even though he had two animals to care for, he still spent most of his time caring for his plants. Reina had finally talked him into talking to his plants like a crazy person, and he had seen that it does help a little. They stood up a little taller the day after.

"I see," Reina said, and then finished with "I better be heading home. Thank you for stopping by."

"Reina," he called after her retreating figure. She turned around, listening to him. "Do you want to do something with me tomorrow?"

Do something? she thought frantically. Like what? She wasn't sure what he had in mind. "I suppose I'll look into it. Come by at two and we'll figure it out. Good day, Phillip," she turned back around and headed home.

Phillip was excited, he could hardly wait now. A date with Reina! He was inwardly cheering when his thoughts went to an abrupt halt. Date?! He'd worked out a date with Reina?! He started to fret over little things, where to go, what to do, what if's. He was still worrying when he passed by Kana's house.

"Don't worry so much!" Kana called to him from his pasture.

"How did you know?" Phillip questioned in disbelief.

"It was written all over your face," Kana laughed and told the redhead. Phillip saw this reasonable, he wore his heart on his sleeve frequently for all to see. "Don't worry so much, whatever it is, it will be okay."

Phillip smiled, thanking Kana for the advice and walking home, feeling a little better from Kana's reassurance. He slept good and was ready for the next day's activities, all the while counting down the hours until it was time to see Reina.


	9. Chapter 9

Late in the morning, Ash found himself leaning against Cam's table by the cafe. Lillian hadn't yet finished with her chores, assuming she was busy tending to her plants. Ash didn't know very much about plants, but it seemed like it took up a lot of time in the day. He looked back and watched Cam trim the petals on a rose carefully.

"Why must you watch everything I do, Ash?" Cam asked, not looking up from his flower trimming.

Ash laughed, of course Cam would feel his stare. He tried to think up a lie, but on the spot lies were hard to think up. "I was just thinking," he decided to say. No doubt Cam would be able to see through any lie he could think up.

Cam's eyes flicked up to the other boy. "A little vague, are we?"

Ash shrugged, and Cam's eyes returned to his plant. Ash stretched a little, "It wasn't a lie," he told Cam. And it technically was the truth. After a few minutes of silence, Ash decided to ask what was on his mind. "Are plants difficult to care for?"

Cam's brow raised and he stopped mid-trim to glance up at his friend. Ash wasn't ever really much of a plant-lover, and he never really showed any interest in plants either, so this was a first for the two. Cam recalled Ash asking something similar when they were kids. Cam had found a beautiful red rose growing on the mountain, but Ash wasn't quite as impressed as Cam was. While carrying the rose back, Ash had asked "Is the rose hard to grow? Is that why you like it so much?" Cam had shook his head and let Ash wonder. This time, Cam wanted to answer him truthfully.

"Some are, yes. Plants are like people, they're all different."

"Could I," Ash paused, wondering how to ask what was on his mind. Cam waited patiently until Ash finally asked, "could I try and grow something?"

Cam was in a slight shock, wondering what had changed in the boy to make him want to try his hand at plants. But he nodded anyway. He grabbed the tools he would need, gave him set instructions, and hoped for the best. They were both hoping for the best. Ash would hate to disappoint his friend, and Cam would hate to see Ash discouraged by a dead plant.

Within an hour later, Lillian had finished weeding her plants and had joined the two boys by the flower stand, chatting and such. It was a wonderful day, and the three eventually decided to close up shop and do some fishing or bug catching. The early afternoon was an excellent time to catch bugs, as Ash had boasted. And it turns out, Ash was correct. The base of the mountain was bursting with wildlife. Ash and Lillian set about catching the insects, while Cam creeped along the creek bed for fish to catch.

Ash was also full of questions today, and with Lillian in mid-jump to capture a butterfly, he spoke up again. "At the end of the season, would you move to Konohana?" Lillian missed the butterfly and lost her balance, winding up falling at an awkward angle. From off to the side, Cam paused in his hand-fishing and glanced at her. She laughed, embarrassed, and Cam resumed his fishing.

Lillian looked up at Ash, who was watching quietly, no doubt waiting for an answer. But Lillian didn't really have an answer for herself. She hadn't thought of moving to Konohana, at first it was almost a dream, but now it was becoming something to stress about. There were a little less than two weeks left in the month, and eventually she needed to make a decision. She also needed to ask Phillip about it too. For now, Lillian simply shrugged and told Ash that she didn't know yet. Cam was eavesdropping shamelessly, and began to wonder if she wanted to move. She would have better soil there for her plants, and it's not like she particularly loved animals. Cam looked down at his reflection in the water. She would be happier there, he thought to himself and vowed not to stand in her way.

Cam picked up his bucket of fish and joined the other two. He mumbling a lie about remembering something Laney needed to excuse himself. Lillian nodded and let him leave the trio. Ash watched his retreating figure, knowing fully that Cam's excuse was a lie. But he wasn't so sure why he felt he needed to lie to his friends. Ash pushed the thoughts from his mind and he and Lillian went back to bug hunting.

* * *

Cam marched into the cafe, setting his bucket outside to protect the building from the smell of fish. Howard was behind the counter, and Laney was nowhere to be seen. Cam sat at one of the tables with a little sigh.

"What's troubling you, Cam dear?" Howard asked, propping his elbows on the counter and resting his head on his hands. Howard was always a sucker for rumors and drama. Cam would rarely indulge the man, knowing that if he told him, the town would know within an hour of Cam telling him.

"Just thinking," Cam told him, not really one to open up about his personal thoughts.

Howard decided to let it drop, glancing at his watch. "Oh, I hope Lillian comes by soon. I put a request for a piece of lumber and she told me she would bring it over later. It's getting a little late, I hope I can finish fixing the leak before five." Cam wasn't surprised, Howard was always trying to be the man of the household and fix things.

"You know I could do it, Howard," Cam offered. It was the least he could do for Howard and Laney after they've taken him in for so many years. Cam knew Howard wouldn't let him do the repairs, but he always offered anyway.

As expected, Howard went into his speech of how he was the man in charge, and how he had to do things himself. Cam didn't mind. In truth, he had no idea how to fix a leak anyway. So he excused himself and retreated to his room. He sat on the narrow twin sized bed and, for the first time in awhile, picked up one of the framed pictures from his nightstand. It was a picture from his past, before he got ill and his family moved him down here to live with a family friend, Howard. The city air was toxic for him. His younger sister stayed, though, and he hadn't heard from any of his family in a little under a year. This wasn't very disheartening for him, he did miss his family, but he had come to learn that blood didn't always mean family in your heart. He had Laney, Howard, Jessica, Ash, and even Cheryl. They had become his closest friends and family to him in the past thirteen years of living here.

Not wanting to stir up any more feelings, he sat the picture back down where he had it; faced down on the table where he wouldn't have to see it but wouldn't feel guilty for throwing it away.

* * *

Phillip and Reina were having a much better afternoon that the Bluebell bunch. Phillip decided to take her out for tea at Yun's, and they sat out on the porch enjoying the weather. Phillip was observing a redbird buzz past them when Reina broke the silence that had been sitting between them for quite some time. "Have you heard any from your sister?"

Phillip turned and caught her eye for a moment before turning back to the trees. He shook his head. He didn't really mind it, Lillian would surely write him or visit him eventually, wouldn't she? She owed him that much. "I anticipate her writing to me one of these days."

"Won't you see her tomorrow though?" Reina asked, sipping her warm tea. It was a nice afternoon for tea, and she was glad she decided to accompany him today. She was a little worried as to what this afternoon was to him, though. She didn't see it as a date, more as a friendly chat.

Phillip remembered that tomorrow was the cooking fest and he groaned. "Right, the cooking thing. I forgot." He cringed, wondering what he was going to do now. Last time had ended so horribly, he made Pierre vomit! He could only hope that he might find some books in the town hall library that may serve good use to him.

"Every week," she reminded him and smiled a little, seeing him be so against it made her laugh a little. "Maybe we could ask Yun or Nori to mentor us. We were the reason we lost last time."

Phillip nodded, "that is true, we should ask Nori for help." Nori was such a domestic wonder, she sewed, cooked, cleaned, and looked after Gombe. One day, Phillip knew she would make a husband very happy. He was a little reluctant to bother the woman, though. "Is she busy?"

Reina shrugged. "I am not familiar with her schedule, but we can stop by to chat with her and see."

Phillip didn't want to bug the woman, but he agreed anyway and the two paid for their tea and left. The pair eventually found themselves sitting at Gombe and Nori's table later. Nori had gracefully accepted teaching them to cook, and she set out a list of instructions for the two.

"You will need these ingredients, I am sure it will be easy for you, Reina. Most of the ingredients are natural plants and herbs," Nori said with a smile.

Reina nodded a bit, promising to see if she could find any of the required items. Phillip looked down his own list and noticed the majority of it was crops. He could handle that! His crops were due to be harvested tomorrow, so he could prepare his dish after his work was finished. Nori gave them some last minute instructions and tips, and the two set out to gather the items they needed. Reina found all her herbs, unsurprisingly. Phillip figured she knew the mountain better than anyone, especially where certain plants grew and didn't. Phillip gathered what he could and left the rest for the morning.

It was late now, and the crickets chirped loudly from the bushes. The stars in the sky were peeking out and the sun had recently set behind the mountains to the west. Reina shuffled her feet awkwardly, wondering what was going to happen next? What do people usually do when saying goodnight?

Phillip wasn't really sure either, but standing in front of Reina made him happy, even if they were both feeling awkward. He didn't want to make Reina uncomfortable, so he offered her a light, one-armed hug before racing off to his own farm. Reina barely had time to accept and return the hug before he shot off, leaving her in front of her house with a shocked expression. She was growing quite fond of the troublesome boy that she had been asked to tutor about growing crops. She sent a silent thanks to the Goddess and Ina for giving her the opportunity, and went inside.

* * *

The next day, most of the Bluebell and Konohana were up before sunrise, bustling with excitement for the cooking festival. The Bluebell folk had to be up early to tend to their animals and, for Lillian, her measly amount of crops that her farm allowed room for. Lillian had a busy schedule of milking her cows, brushing and ushering them out into the pasture, then making sure that Annabelle had done her part of taking the chickens out. Of course, her cat wouldn't let her down, and she exited the barn to see Annabelle stretched out on the fence casually. She let out a meow upon seeing her owner.

Lillian smiled at the cat, giving her a quick pet before running into the chicken house to collect her eggs for the day without the commotion of angry chickens at her heels. Returning to her house, she did an inventory of all her ingredients, wondering what she should make for the day. After deciding on a recipe, she set about turning the pictures on the page of a cookbook into a lovely meal that would definitely win first prize for her town. There was no way she would let her cooking-impaired brother win this time or any other time. This one was personal, she thought to herself with a little smirk as her tray went into the oven and she set her timer.

A knock at her door had her slipping off her apron and laying it on a nearby chair for later. She answered the door, surprised to see Laney standing before her. "Good morning! I was wondering if you were going to compete today and if you have everything you need," Laney said pleasantly. She gave Lillian a beaming smile.

Lillian wasn't sure how to reply, wondering if the entire town was convinced she couldn't do anything for herself. "I am competing, yes. And I'm almost finished with my dish," she told the blonde. Laney nodded slowly, and Lillian finished telling the blonde that she didn't require assistance.

Laney wasn't offended, she smiled again and said, "we know you don't. But don't be afraid to ask for help, Lillian."

Lillian wondered why she bothered to come by in the first place if she knew Lillian didn't need help. Laney bid her goodbye to start making her own dish, and Lillian closed the door, sighing. Bluebell was a strange place, she admitted. The people were strangely into everyone's business and she wasn't sure if she'd come to accept that yet.


End file.
